pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Campamento Pokémon: El Reality
Biiiiennnvendos! (??) Bien aqui serán las audiciones para su perdición (?) entrar la Reality. Y la ficha va así: Nombre: Germán (No es necesario explicar) Edad: 12 ( entre 11 y 15 ) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png '''(De la 1era a la 4ta NO puede ser de la 5ta) '''Evolución: No (sencillo si o no) Personalidad: Es amistoso y amigable. (Haganla pequeña del resto me encargo >3) Helado Favorito: Chocolate (El que prefieran pero no me vengan con Helado de Baya Electrocañon (?)) Comida Favorita: Hamburguesas (Lo mismo) Firma: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Bulbasaur,Shaymin y Darkrai]] 00:48 1 dic 2010 (UTC) (creo que no son estupidos o si? ewe) *Si se reserva rellenen en menos de 3 días *Seran 10 chicos y 10 chicas ni mas ni menos *pues nada apuntentense! x3 Reservado para King El me pidio que le reservara el puesto Nombre: Daisuke Edad: 11 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png(?) Evolucion: No... Personalidad: Amigable,Alegre... Helado: Chocolate,Con fresa y vainilla (?) Comida: Pizza Firma: [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|''Dime algo e.e]] 13:09 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Reservado para Giovi Nombre: Giovanna Edad: 13 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Skitty.png Evolución: Si Personalidad: Soy lockita XD compongo canciones soy enamoradiza y buena competidora Helado Favorito: Vainilla Comida Favorita: Spaguetti Firma: Giovi Reservado para Julia(Venu) '''Nombre:' Julia Edad: 14 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png Evolución: No Personalidad: Ruda y loca >=3 Helado Favorito: Banana Split *-* (el helaod no el postre todos se confunden ¬o¬) Comida Favorita: Pizzaaaa!!! *-* ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:00 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Reservado pa´yo Nombre: Charlotte, le dicen Charly Edad: 12 Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Evolución: no tiene ¬¬ Personalidad: es muy burra xD Helado Favorito: vainilla n_n Comida Favorita: Pollo frito ( que ironía xD) Firma: quiero helado ¿Tienes? 00:59 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Brayan Edad: 11 Cara MM: '''Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png '''Evolución: No Personalidad: Es mas inteligente que los campistas presentador de reality, etc, es muy astuto y un poco sociable Helado Favorito: Chocolate! Comida Favorita: Hamburgesas o Nuggets Firma: 'Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 01:24 1 dic 2010 (UTC) King of Karpadors Aqui!!!!!! :'Nombre: Alex :Edad: 15 :Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Spiritomb.png :Evolución: Si...pudiera, XD :Personalidad: Gracioso y sarcastico :Helado Favorito: Chocolate :Comida Favorita: Maruchan!! :Firma: Elite4Alex, The King of Karpadors! Karpador Rocks! : : Reservado para Moni Nombre: 'Moni '''Edad: '''13 '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png '''Evolución: No Personalidad: Loca e ingenua xD Helado Favorito: '''banana split (?) xD '''Comida Favorita: '''platano x3 '''Firma: ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 02:35 1 dic 2010 (UTC) x333 Nombre: Lucas Edad: 15 Cara MM: ''' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png '''Evolución: No Personalidad: Es serio pero un buen compañero Helado Favorito: Manzana *.* Comida Favorita: Chocolate *.* Firma: Th3 gH0sT The night was dark when I dead 02:42 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo tambien! XD Nombre: Kari Edad: 13 Cara MM: ''' Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png '''Evolución: Emm ¿puedes elegir tu? Personalidad: Es amable y bastante alegre Helado Favorito: Frutilla Comida Favorita: Pizza o hamburguesa Firma: --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 09:36 01 dic 2010 ¿Aún puedo? =3 Nombre: Annie Edad: 13 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png Evolución: No Personalidad: Es dulce y tranquila, y tiene su lado oscuro cuando se enfada x3 Helado Favorito: Nata *¬* Comida Favorita: Comida italiana Firma: Anabel 13:47 1 dic 2010 (UTC) yopi porfia ...><... Nombre: Daniela Edad: 14 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Evolución: No Personalidad: Alegre y simpatica Helado Favorito: Chocolate con salsa de mas chocolate nwn Comida Favorita: Pollo frito Firma: '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:01 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Eliminen a Daisuke !!! Nombre :Alonso Edad :14 Cra : Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Evo : si Personalidad :Alegre ,valiente y carismatico HELADO :Fresa Comida : Pizza Firma : El reY ElEcTrIcO 03:47 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Yoooo Nombre:Shadow Edad:13 Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Evolucion:No Helado favorito:Vainilla Comida favorita:Hamburguesa con patatas Personalidad:Amiga simpatico y solitario Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 12:42 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Víctor Nombre: Víctor Edad: 13 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Evolución: Sí Personalidad: Es listo y estrategico, tambien tiene un estomago muy resistente, pero es algo traidor, siempre tiene alianzas Helado Favorito: Limon Comida Favorita: Spaggetis Firma: ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 18:41 2 dic 2010 (UTC)' Potere del Cristallo d´Argento, Vieni a Me! Nombre: Leo Edad: 12 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Evolución: Si Personalidad: Es raro,torpe,y amable. Helado Favorito: Menta Comida Favorita: Pastel de Carne(es como una tarta pero rellena de carne molida/picada) Firma: Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:46 2 dic 2010 (UTC) APURENSE!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngQuedan solo 4 puestos para chicas y 4 puestos para chicos!! Archivo:Cara_de_Abomasnow.png APURENSE O LES HARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE! >=@ Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png Me gusta el pudin de Chocolate! :3 (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png ¬¬ Presenteeeeeee Nombre: Fer Edad: 14 y caco/medio Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ''' '''Evolución: Siiii Personalidad: Solitario,(tiene una figura de madera de un riolu),timido pero mas adelante comienza a ser amigable Helado Favorito: Chocolate con Vainilla Comida Favorita: Japonesa Firma:Fer aligator 03:15 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Reservado para Azura Nombre:Azura Edad:13 Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_flotazel.png Evolucion:No Personalidad:Amigable,Activa Helado Favorito:Chocolate Comida Favorita:Pizza ♥ Firma:Floatzel (Flotzi) 22:27 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Reservado para Mindy Nombre:Mindy Edad:12 Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Glameow.png Evolucion:¡¡¡¡no!!!! Personalidad:Dulce y amistosa Helado Favorito:Coco Comida Favorita:Hamburguesa (n_n) Firma:--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:19 10 dic 2010 (UTC)